schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Clive Yorkin (Arrowverse)
Clive Yorkin ist ein Schurke aus der dritten Staffel der Serie The Flash. Er taucht als Hauptschurke der zwölften Folge auf. Er wurde von Matthew Kevin Anderson dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Er wurde während der alternativen Flashpoint-Zeitlinie von den CCPD-Polizisten Captain Julio Mendez, Detective Joe West, Officer Stuart Holzman und Officer Laura Stone verhaftet. Während der Verhaftung führten die Polizisten Yorkin vor und stellten ihn bloß. Nachdem die Flashpoint-Zeitlinie rückgängig gemacht wurde, wurde Yorkin von der Stimme Savitars zu Doctor Alchemy geführt, wo dieser ihm mithilfe des Steins der Weisen Meta-Kräfte verlieh. Yorkin hatte fortan die Fähigkeiten, Materie durch eine Berührung rapide zersetzen zu lassen. Mit seinen neuerworbenen Fähigkeiten beschlosss er, Rache an den Polizisten zu nehmen, die ihn einst verhafteten. Diese sind mit Ausnahme von Joe in der neuen Zeitlinie allerdings keine Polizisten mehr. Rachefeldzug In einer Pizzeria in Central City tötet Yorkin den Chefkoch Stuart Holzman, einen der Polizisten, die ihn verhafteten. Obwohl die Leiche schon acht Stunden später gefunden wird, ist sie bereits reichlich verwest. Der Verfall setzt sich sogar noch nach dem Gewebetod fort. Während Team Flash die Leiche untersucht, hat Yorkin bereits sein nächstes Ziel, Julio Mendez, ausfindig gemacht. Da Julio ein Musiker ist, gibt Yorkin sich als Fan aus und will ihm die Hand schütteln. Durch die Berührung beginnt Julios Körper jedoch rasend schnell, sich zu zersetzen und zu verwesen. Ohne den Tod des Mannes abzuwarten, dreht Yorkin sich bereits ab und läuft davon. Auch Julios Leiche wird schwer verwest von der Polizei gefunden. Durch seine Erinnerungen aus Flashpoint erkennt Barry, das alle Opfer in Flashpoint Polizisten waren. Zeitgleich kann die Autopsie Julios ergeben, dass sich Clive Yorkins DNA an dessen Händen befand und Yorkin daher höchstwahrscheinlich der Mörder ist. Noch während Barry Allen, der gerade mit seiner Familie in einem Café sitzt, diese Informationen erhält, stürmt Yorkin persönlich in das Café; er ist gekommen, um Barrys Adoptivvater Joe zu holen. Obwohl Joe Yorkin nicht wiedererkennt, ruft Yorkin, dass Joe genau der Mann ist, den er gesucht hat, und dass er und seine Kameraden Yorkin das Leben zur Hölle gemacht haben. Während er in das Café tritt, berührt er beiläufig einen Tisch, der daraufhin zu Asche wird. Die verschreckten Zivilisten fliehen sofort aus dem Café, was Yorkin nicht interessiert, da er lediglich hinter Joe her ist. Um Yorkin aufzuhalten, feuert Joe mit seiner Dienstwaffe mehrere Kugeln auf Yorkin ab, die allerdings sofort zerfallen, als sie ihn berühren. Yorkin will nun eine Säule berühren um den Balkon, auf dem Joe mit seiner Familie steht, zerfallen zu lassen, doch bevor er dies tun kann, taucht Kid Flash auf. Da er Yorkin nicht berühren kann, lässt er stattdessen seine Arme so schnell rotieren, dass ein Windstrahl entsteht der Yorkin von den Füßen wirft. Yorkin ergreift sofort die Flucht. Kurz darauf drint Yorkin in die Wohnung von Iris West, Joes Tochter, und lässt die Tür durch eine Berührung zu Staub zerfallen. Er offenbart der geschocken Iris, dass er zuerst nur Joe töten wollte, jedoch erkannt hat, dass Joe weitaus mehr leiden würde, wenn Yorkin Iris tötet. Iris geht mit einer Metallstange auf ihn los, die Yorkin ihr jedoch aus der Hand reißt und per Berührung zerfallen lässt. Er greift nach Iris und obwohl Kid Flash in den Raum rast und sie wegziehen will, gelingt es Yorkin für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sie zu berühren. Dadurch beginnt Iris' Körper ganz langsam, zu zerfallen. Da Kid Flash durch die Verletzung seiner Schwester völlig abgelenkt ist, kann Yorkin seelenruhig aus dem Apartment spazieren. Nachdem er Joe als für genug bestraft befindet, macht sich Yorkin nun auf die Jagd auf Laura Stone, die in dieser Realität Privatdetektivin ist. Er verfolgt Laura zum Bahnhof, wo er beobachtet wo sie mit Joe West, der sie warnen will, in einen Zug steigt. Yorkin steigt allerdings nicht selbst in den Zug, sondern legt sich unter einer Brücke auf die Lauer, die der Zug passieren muss. Kurz bevor der Zug erscheint, berührt Yorkin einen Pfeiler der Brücke und lässt diese daraufhin zusammenstürzen, so dass die Trümmer auf die Schienen stürzen. Allerdings kann Flash den Zug retten, indem sie ihn so vibrieren lassen, dass er geradewegs durch die Trümmer hindurchphased. Kid Flash bleibt auf den Schienen zurück um Yorkin zu konfrontieren. Yorkin ist wenig beeindruckt und behauptet, dass er es einfach noch einmal versuchen wird. Um dies zu verhindern rast Wally auf Yorkin zu und phased geradewegs durch ihn hindurch. Dabei lässt er etwas von seinem Speedster-Blut, welches Zellen regeneriert, in Yorkins Körper zurück. Es erweist sich dabei als Pendant zu Yorkins Blut, welches Zellen zersetzen lässt, was dazu führt, dass Yorkins Kräfte nicht länger funktionieren. Als Yorkin daraufhin Wally am Arm packt, passiert überhaupt nichts und während Yorkin noch geschockt fragt, was Wally getan hat, antwortet Wally stolz, dass er gewonnen hat. Er übergibt Yorkin der Polizei und dieser wird höchstwahrscheinlich in Iron Heights eingesperrt. Galerie YorkinJulio.png|Yorkin tötet Julio YorkinJitters.png|Yorkin erscheint bei Jitters YorkinArrogant.png|Yorkin verspottet Kid Flash Trivia * Yorkin ist einer der wenigen schurkischen Meta-Wesen aus der Serie, der keinen Alias-Namen oder Titel erhalten hat. Bei Clive Yorkin in den Comics ist das genau so. Navigation en:Clive Yorkin (Arrowverse) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mutant Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Lebendig